


Well That Happened

by Luffles424



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel and Ray end up with an unexpected surprise that turns out to the one of the best things that’s ever happened to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well That Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this is an mpreg fic. i was asked for it and it uh… just kinda happened.

Joel woke up to the sound of retching. It was the third time he’d woken up this way in a week. He turned his head to the side and sure enough, Ray’s side of the bed was empty. Joel got out of bed and knocked tentatively on the bathroom door.  
“You ok?” He asked softly.  
He heard a groan then heard the toilet flush. He pushed the door open. Ray sat on floor with his head pressed to the cabinet. Joel sat next to him and pulled Ray’s head against his chest.  
“Maybe you should go see someone?”  
Ray shook his head slightly. “Nah. Sure it’s just a bug or something. I just need some rest.”  
Joel kissed his forehead. “If you say so.” Joel stood back up and held out his hand. “Let me get you all set up in bed before I leave for work.”  
Ray took his hand and Joel led him carefully to the bed, helping him in and pulling the covers up to his chin. He kissed his forehead again. Ray smiled weakly at him.  
“If you need anything just call me alright?” Joel slid Ray’s phone closer to him. “Get some rest.”  
Ray nodded before snuggling into the covers. Joel pulled his clothes out of the closet and left the room, getting ready for work.   
\--  
“Joel, honestly. I’m fine! I’ve been going to work and everything. I’m fine.” Ray pouted on the couch.  
“Oh? You’re fine? Ray it’s been a month and you’re still getting sick. You don’t think Geoff tells me that you get up at least twice a day to go throw up? And I mean this in the nicest way possible, but you’ve gained weight. How can you being throwing up this much and gain weight?” Joel paced in front of him.  
Ray looked down at his stomach, frowning. It stuck out a little, but it wasn’t that noticeable. He put his hand on it and looked up at Joel, glaring at him.  
“I’m fine.” He insisted. “Seriously, completely fine.”  
“You need to go to the doctor. This could be something serious, Ray.”  
Ray shook his head. “No. No doctors. I’m fine.”  
Anger flashed across Joel’s face before he collected himself and sat down next to Ray, pulling out his phone. “Ray, do you know how many people have texted me asking if you’ve gone to see someone yet?” Ray shook his head and Joel started flicking through messages, showing them to Ray. “Damn near everybody. And anyone who hasn’t? They’ve asked me in person. We’re all worried about you, Ray. Please, go in.”  
Ray sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat. “Fine! Fine, I’ll go see a doctor.”  
Joel smiled and nuzzled his cheek. “Thank you.”  
“Yeah, well, you’re coming with.” Ray muttered, grumpily.  
\--  
“Alright, we’re gonna take some blood and see if we can’t figure out what’s wrong.” The doctor smiled.  
Ray made a face. “Ugh, needles.”  
The doctor laughed. “It won’t be so bad. Over before you know it.”  
The nurse came in, carrying a small tray with her. She smiled at Ray, taking his arm and wiping it down with an alcohol wipe. Ray looked away, biting his lip. He flinched when the needle entered. She rubbed his shoulder soothingly before she tugged the needle back out, replacing it with cotton. She moved Ray’s arm up so the cotton was squished in the crook of his elbow. She smiled again and left with the doctor.  
Ray looked forlornly at Joel. “This is awful.” He whined.  
Joel smiled. “At least we’ll know what’s wrong.”  
Ray rolled his eyes, grumbling about how Joel didn’t have to be stabbed with a needle. Minutes ticked by then over an hour. Joel started looking antsy and worried. When an hour and a half had passed and no word from the doctor Joel’d had enough. He stood and went out to the hall. He looked around, finding the doctor leaning over a counter almost immediately. The doctor looked up at the sound of the door and paled a little. Joel’s stomach dropped and he went to the doctor quickly.  
“What is it? Is he gonna be okay? Is it bad?” Joel asked in a rush.  
The doctor opened and closed his mouth a few times. “Well… Medically, he’s completely fine…”  
“If he’s fine then why has he been so sick? What’s wrong?”  
“Well… We’re uhh… We have no idea how it’s possible… But he’s pregnant.”  
Joel stared at the doctor for a long moment before erupting into laughter. “You’re kidding right? Ray’s a guy. 100%. That’s not even possible. This is a joke right?” He saw the doctor’s serious express and sobered. “It’s a joke right?”  
The doctor shook his head. “Blood doesn’t lie.”  
“But… I… He… How?”  
The doctor shrugged. “I have absolutely no idea.”  
A nurse joined them, pushing a machine with her.  
“We’re going to do a sonogram to be sure.” The doctor said gesturing to the machine.   
Joel nodded dully and followed behind them. Ray perked up when they entered, but frowned when he saw Joel’s stunned look.  
“Is it bad?” He asked quietly.  
“I need you to lie down and lift your shirt up.”  
Ray looked confused but complied. Joel came to the side opposite the doctor and took hold of Ray’s hand. Ray looked even more uneasy. The nurse applied gel to Ray’s stomach and the doctor pushed the sensor against Ray’s stomach. He moved it around until he found what he was looking for.  
“There’s the heartbeat.” He said pointing to a small area of the screen.  
Ray laughed. “You can see my heartbeat way down in my stomach?”  
Joel sat down heavily, shocked.  
“No… I can’t.” The doctor said slowly.   
Ray looked confused and looked to Joel. “What’s he talking about?”  
The doctor spoke again, drawing back Ray’s attention. “Well… there’s no easy way to put this… But that’s a baby.” He pointed back to the screen.  
Ray felt laughter bubble up. “That’s a good one. This is a joke right?” He looked at Joel and turned a little panicked. “This is a joke right? I can’t be pregnant! I’m a dude. I… I don’t…”  
The doctor shook his head. “No joke. You’re… Well you’re pregnant.”  
Ray laughed a little hysterically. “No really this is a good joke. But you can end it now.”  
The doctor just shook his head again. “I’ll… give you two some privacy, to discuss options or whatever.” He stood and the nurse wheeled the machine back out.  
Ray stood up, hopping off the table, grabbing paper towels off the counter to wipe the remaining gel off his stomach. “This is a joke, right Joel?”  
Joel looked at him a chewed his lip.  
“This… isn’t a joke, is it?”  
Joel shook his head slowly and Ray leaned heavily against the counter. “But… How? I’m a dude. I don’t…” He gestured to his crotch. “I don’t have the parts. How is it even here? What the hell.”  
Joel stood and went over to Ray, hugging him tightly and kissing the top of his head. Ray hugged him back. They stood there holding each other tightly for a long time.  
“What do… what do you want to do?” Joel asked quietly, finally breaking the silence.  
“What do you mean?”  
Joel took a small step back and gestured to Ray’s stomach. “What do you want to do with it?”  
Ray put his hand on his stomach and looked like he was going to be sick. “I… I don’t know. What do you want to do? It’s yours too.”  
Joel huffed a little. “May be so. But… You’d have to carry that for 9 months.”  
Ray looked panicked again. “Oh…” He looked at the ground. “Should we… get rid of it then?”  
Joel pulled Ray into another hug. “It’s your choice. Whatever you want to do, I will support you 100%.”  
Ray rested his head on Joel’s shoulder. “And if I want to keep it?”  
“Then I guess we should start planning for a baby.”  
Ray nodded slowly. The doctor knocked on the door and they parted as he entered. “So… Have you decided what you want to do?”  
Joel looked to Ray expectantly.  
Ray chewed his lip and wringed his hands before making a small nod. He nodded again, bigger, a look of determination on his face. “Yes. Yes I have. I want to keep it.”  
The doctor nodded, keeping the surprise from his face well. “Alright.”  
The doctor spent an hour, giving them information they needed.   
“That should be everything. You should schedule another appointment for 3 weeks from done.” The doctor said standing.   
They both nodded and started to leave.  
“Oh! I almost forgot.” The doctor dug through his pockets, pulling out a small bit of paper and handed it to them. “Almost forgot to give you your sonogram. You look like you’re 2 ½ to 3 months.”  
Ray took it and looked at it, still in shock. Joel smiled and thanked the doctor before putting his arm around Ray and leading him out to the car. They got in and Joel just sat for a moment.  
“So…” He said slowly. “We’re having a baby?” Laughter bubbled up.  
“Yeah.” Ray nodded absently. “Wait, did he say I’m almost 3 months?” Ray’s eyes snapped to Joel.  
Joel nodded. “Yeah. Why?”  
Ray looked forward, staring hard in thought. “Because that was about when we tried that weird ass new Chinese place down the street from your apartment.”  
Joel looked confused. “And?”  
“Remember how smilely that little old lady was? Something didn’t feel right. And my coke tasted weird.”  
Joel looked even more lost. “Okay?”  
Ray groaned, frustrated. “Oh just take me to the damn restaurant.”  
Joel nodded and drove back to the restaurant. Ray got out of the car quickly, making his way inside. Joel scrambled to follow. Ray looked around the lobby. Joel stood behind him, confused. Soon a small, frail looking old woman shuffled out of the back. When she caught sight of Ray, she grinned wide. Ray stomped towards her, looking absolutely furious. When they met in the middle of the restaurant, she put her hands on his stomach.  
“What did you do to me?” He nearly shouted.  
She just smiled and rubbed his stomach.  
“What kind of weird Freaky Friday bullshit is this?!”  
She looked to Joel then back to Ray. “I helped. You two are in love. Now you have something to show for it.”  
Ray’s mouth dropped open. “So you drugged me so I’d get pregnant?!”  
Joel put his hand on Ray’s shoulder and tugged him back gently. “Ray, calm down.”  
Ray jerked out of Joel’s grasp. “Calm down?! Calm down! You’re not the one that some lady put a spell on to get you fucking pregnant! You don’t have to carry a fucking baby for 9 months.”  
Joel held back a smile. “Ray…”  
“No. None of this is okay. I was fucking drugged!”  
“No. Not drugged.” Ray turned to her. “Fortune cookie. Very powerful.”  
“So a fucking cookie got me pregnant! Oh, cause that’s so much more believable! This is a fucking nightmare. Any minute now I’ll wake up and everything will be back to normal and I won’t be fucking pregnant anymore.”  
Joel put his hand on Ray’s shoulder again. “Come on Ray. We should leave.”  
Ray looked at him and deflated a little. “But… A cookie got me pregnant.” He said sadly.  
Joel laughed and pulled him close to whisper in his ear. “I think the cookie just made it possible. I’m pretty sure the dirty things I do to you in our bedroom is what got you pregnant.”  
Ray blushed and turned back to the old lady. “I’m not through with you. I’ll be back.”  
She grinned chipperly and waved as they left.  
“A fucking cookie got me pregnant, Joel.” Ray muttered again as they got back in the car.  
“Again, not the cookie that got you knocked up Ray.”   
Ray rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”  
They drove the short distance back to the apartment, Ray flopping down on the couch when they got there. He pulled out the sonogram and stared hard at it like it’d change what it was.  
“So… I guess this is a thing that’s really happening huh?” He muttered.  
Joel joined Ray on the couch, pulling his head into his lap. “Yeah. It is.” He looked around the apartment. “You know, we’re going to need a bigger place.”  
Ray turned his head to look around. “Guess so.”  
“When are we telling the others?”  
Ray swallowed hard. “I don’t want to tell them.” He whispered.  
Joel looked confused. “Why not?”  
“I’ll never hear the end of it. It will be nothing but jokes. I don’t want that.”  
Joel nodded. “How about we start with one person and see how it goes?”  
Ray thought for a moment before nodding. “Michael. Michael’s my best friend. He’ll keep the secret. Lindsay too.”  
Joel nodded and picked up his phone, calling Lindsay and inviting them to dinner later that week. Ray sighed and set the sonogram down on the table. Joel moved his hand over Ray’s stomach and held it.  
“Everything will be fine Ray. I promise.”   
\--  
“I’m sorry. I think I heard wrong. You’re what?” Michael asked, looking stunned.  
Ray pushed his food around his plate. “Pregnant. I’m pregnant.” He muttered.  
Michael looked from Ray to Joel who nodded.  
“Pregnant? Like with a baby?”  
“No, a cow. Yes a baby. What else would it be?” Ray glared at his food, regretting his decision to tell anyone.  
“But.. How?”  
“Remember Freaky Friday? Pretty much like that. Only a baby came out of it.” Joel cut in before Ray could say anything.  
Lindsay smiled and reached across the table, resting her hand on Ray’s. “That’s so amazing. Do you have names picked out?”  
Ray shook his head.  
Lindsay smiled again. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of Ray.” She said softly.  
He snorted. “Please, I’m a guy and I’m knocked up. There’s plenty to be ashamed about. Let alone the jokes that will follow.”  
“Anyone who cracks a fucking joke will have to deal with me.” Michael grinned, cracking his knuckles.  
Ray looked up, giving him a small smile. “You guys are really great.”  
Michael and Lindsay both grinned. “What kind of friends would we be if we didn’t accept you and what happens to you?”  
“Do you guys need help planning a shower?” Lindsay asked hopefully.  
Joel chuckled. “You’re welcome to plan it. But not until Ray’s ready to tell everyone.”  
Lindsay clapped excitedly. “Oh, this will be fun.”  
They finished eating, chatting about how this had happened and work and whatever else came to mine.  
Joel was clearing the dished when Ray spoke up.  
“Plan the baby shower for 3 weeks from now. Don’t tell anyone whose it is. I’ll announce it there.”  
Lindsay nodded. “Gotcha. Do you know if it’s a boy or a girl yet?”  
Joel shook his head. “We don’t want to know till it’s born.”  
Lindsay awwwed. “That’s so adorable. If you guys need help moving too, we’ll help.”  
Joel nodded. “Thanks. We’ll probably need it since someone can’t lift heavy things anymore.”  
Ray punch Joel’s arm lightly. “Don’t be an ass.”  
\--  
Everyone was gathered in the Ramsey’s backyard. Lindsay and Barbara had arrived early and decorated the backyard with Griffon in pastel colors and banners, Gavin giving the girls bad directions for a lawn chair. When everyone had arrived Joel went to find Ray.   
“You ready for this?” He squeezed Ray’s hand.  
Ray looked over the crowd, all of their friends were there, milling around and eating. “I… I don’t think I can do this.”  
Joel chuckled and kissed Ray’s temple. “You can do this. I’m here for you.”  
Ray gave a small nod before making his way to one of the picnic tables. He climbed up on the bench and everyone turned, quieting almost instantly. Ray looked unsure again and Joel grabbed his hand tightly.  
Ray took a deep breath. “I’m… uh glad everyone could come… Uhh… I guess you’re all wondering why you’re here. Well you know why kinda. Uhh…” Ray bit his lip.  
“You’re here because we’re going to have a baby.” Joel chimed in.  
Everyone stared open mouthed for a long time. Ray frowned and stepped down, ducking behind Joel, not wanting to see the looks on people’s faces. Barbara and Griffon were first to snap out of it. They came up to Ray grinning and hugged him tight before pulling him off. Joel watched him go and Ray looked back at him with a look of mild panic.  
Burnie approached Joel first. “So… Is he…?” He trailed off.  
Joel nodded. “Yup. He is.”  
“But-“  
Joel cut him off. “Long story. Just know it happened and is real.”  
Burnie chuckled and clapped Joel on the back. “Well congrats I guess.”  
After Burnie had congratulated him, the others drifted over too. Joel and Ray opened the gifts and thanked everyone and no one made fun of Ray. Ray seemed far more comfortable now that everything was out in the open.  
\--  
Michael set the last box down. “I think that’s everything.”  
Joel nodded and looked around. “Yeah. I think so. Thanks again for helping.”  
Michael nodded. “Not a problem. Besides, I don’t think a certain person would’ve been much help.” He laughed.  
“Hey I heard that!” Ray called coming out of the bedroom.  
Joel laughed. “Ray, you barely can walk around. You really think you could carry boxes and large pieces of furniture?”  
Ray glared at him. “Fuck you guys. You’re assholes.” Ray turned to go back into the bed but stopped in the doorway, grabbing the frame hard. “Holy shit.” He panted.  
Joel rushed over to him. “You okay?” He asked panicked.  
“Yeah yeah. Fine. Just some cramping.”  
Joel walked him over to the bed and helped him sit down. “You sure?”  
Michael watched from the doorway, Lindsay coming up behind him. “What’s goin’ on?” She asked.  
“Ray’s crampin.” He answered.  
Lindsay eyes widened and she nudged past Michael and went to Ray’s side. “How long have you been cramping?”  
Ray looked at her confused and shrugged. “Off and on for a while. Why?”  
She looked up at Joel. “I think it’s best to call your doctor and tell him to meet you at the hospital.”  
Joel looked confused for a moment before realization hit. “Oh. Oh fuck. Uhh yeah. Right doctor.” He fumbled his phone out of his pocket, dialing the doctor’s number. “Michael, there’s a bag on the couch, take it out to the car with Lindsay and Ray.”  
Michael gave him a questioning look but complied. Lindsay helped Ray off the bed and led him down to the car. Joel came out after a moment and got in.   
“Right, he’s gonna meet us.” He said starting the car and driving to the hospital.   
They arrived at the ER and Ray was whisked off to be prepped for a c-section. Joel looked upset when they took him away and one of the nurses turned back, asking if he was coming. He grinned and followed quickly. He changed into the scrubs he was given before joining Ray, who was already set up on the table. He held his hand and Ray grinned goofily at him.  
“I… feel awesome.” He giggled.  
A few moments later Joel heard a soft crying sound. The doctor turned to a nurse and she wrapped something in blanket. She brought it around to Joel, offering it to him.  
“Say hello to your daughter.” She smiled.  
Joel took her from the nurse and tears prickled. “Hey there sweetie. Welcome to the world.”  
The nurse took her back, asking for her name.  
“Laura.” Joel said instantly.   
The nurse smiled and nodded, taking her away to get checked up. Joel felt a tug on his shirt and turned back to see Ray grinning at him.  
“So… That just happened.” He laughed.  
Joel leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “It sure is. She’s beautiful Ray.”


End file.
